The Shade Of Gold
by JL.Lightning25
Summary: TIDAKKAH KAU MELIHATNYA? SETIAP LANGKAH YANG KU AMBIL SELALU MEMBAWAKU LEBIH DEKAT DENGANMU (WonKai, slight Hunkai, And the others.. Dedicated for KAI UKE shipper)
1. Chapter 1

THE SHADE OF GOLD

Rating : M

GENRE : Romance

PAIRING : Siwon x Kai / sehun x kai

WARNING : kai uke, Abal, Gaje, OOC, Crackpair, No bash, AU, Typos, And bla.. Bla...

SUMMARY :

TIDAKKAH KAU MELIHATNYA? SETIAP LANGKAH YANG KU AMBIL SELALU MEMBAWAKU LEBIH DEKAT DENGANMU...

INSPIRATED BY FIFTY SHADES OF GREY AND MEMOIRS OF A GEISHA...

Dedicated for Kai uke centric...

.

.

.

.

Prolog

THE MOST BEAUTIFUL...

Satu-satunya penakluk laki-laki di Rumah Bordil ini hanyalah Kai.

Sebuah nama yang akan mengantarmu pada seorang namja bertubuh molek yang mampu menghipnotismu akan pesonanya.

KAU akan terjatuh. Percayalah! Tak ada yang mampu berlari dari jeratnya.

"Eungh"

Desahannya terus mengalun. Membangkitkan libido sosok namja yang tidak mau berhenti menggempur lubang mungilnya.

"Ah... Hyaaahhh..."

Tubuh Itu melenting bagaikan busur yang ditarik oleh sang pemanah. Tumbukan di bagian bawahnya terasa nikmat dan ia tidak akan pernah bisa berdusta, jika ini adalah hal ternikmat yang paling ia sukai.

"Tuanhh... AH... C.. cukuphhh... A.. Akuh"

Choi Siwon tidak mau berhenti begitu saja. Ia tetap harus menggempur lubang mungil itu seperti orang kesetanan. Siapa yang peduli? Kenikmatan ini telah membuatnya lupa daratan dan status terhormatnya di mata masyarakat.

Pria yang berprofesi sebagai panglima perang itu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Mencicipi tubuh Gisaeng paling dicari ini bukan hal mudah meski kau memiliki uang banyak di sakumu.

Tapi tubuh molek ini adalah pemberian langsung dari kerajaan inti. Hadiah khusus untuknya yang telah membawa kerajaan ini kemenangan telak yang memuaskan.

"A.. Akuh.."

Teriakan itu menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan manakala hasratnya sudah sampai. Pandangannya seolah mengabur dengan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan tiada tara.

Dari semua pelanggan yang menginginkan tubuhnya. Hanya Tuan Choi saja yang membuatnya merasakan ketinggian ketika hasrat memenuhi kepalanya.

Hanya tuan Choi yang mampu membuatnya menginginkan lebih.

.

.

.

.

Mereka bilang, Kai adalah orang yang paling beruntung di rumah bordil ini.

Semua pelanggannya kebanyakan adalah bangsawan. Karena memang hanya orang-orang seperti itulah yang mampu membayar waktu dan semua yang ada pada dirinya.

"Kau bangun cukup siang, Kai"

Kim Heechul, pemilik rumah bordil yang biasa dipanggil imo itu berjalan begitu anggun dengan yukata musim seminya. Wajah cantik diusia 50 tahun sama sekali tidak mengurangi decakan kagum kaum pria di luar sana.

"Maafkan saya, imo" ucapnya.

Heechul imo mengulum senyuman. Ia berkata tak apa, seolah memaklumi keadaan Kai paska melayani Tuan Choi hingga menjelang fajar tadi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menolak kalau Pihak istana yang memintanya"

"Aku tidak keberatan, imo. Apa hari ini aku memiliki jadwal?"

"Tidak" sahutnya. "Kau bisa istirahat untuk dua hari nanti"

KAI Menatap Heechul imo sanksi. Pasalnya yeoja cantik itu tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya libur sehari pun ketika menjelang hari-hari besar seperti ini.

Apalagi kerajaan mereka baru saja memenangkan pertempuran. Sudah pasti akan ada pesta besar-besaran yang membuat banyak jadwal agenda untuk para penghibur seperti mereka.

"Kau beruntung kerajaan memilihmu untuk melayani sang Pangeran di istana"

Kai semakin tidak mengerti. Heechul imo hanya berlalu begitu saja dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Berbagai macam pertanyaan berputar di kepalanya. Ada apa ini? Jarang sekali pihak istana membutuhkan seorang penghibur Di daerah paling pinggiran untuk melayani seorang pangeran mahkota.

Biasanya mereka memiliki banyak penghibur yang lebih berpengalaman atau lusinan selir cantik yang bersedia melayani Raja dan Pangeran mahkota.

.

.

.

.

2 Hari telah berlalu setelah ia melayani sang panglima perang istana nan gagah itu.

Mimpi-mimpi panas dan liar itu kerap kali hadir di malam panjangnya. Membuat seorang Kai merasa hampa dan merindukan sosok tersebut.

Kai menginginkan seseorang di dalamnya. Tapi siapa? Siapa yang ia inginkan?

"Pangeran lebih muda 5 tahun darimu. Jadi sedikit kekanakan" Ahn ahjumma berkata perlahan. "Ku harap kau bisa memakluminya" ia melanjutkan.

Kai bisa menangkap kecemasan dalam mata sempit itu. Sebagaimana seorang Gisaeng lainnya, ia mampu mengusai dirinya sendiri agar tidak terlihat Gugup.

Langkah keduanya berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Kai tidak tahu ruangan apa itu. Tapi ia pikir, mungkin itu adalah ruangan rekreasi dImana sang pangeran menghabiskan waktu luangnya.

"Silahkan masuk!" suara berat itu memerintah.

Ah.. Bahkan mereka baru saja hendak mengetuk pintu.

"Apa ahjumma akan menemaniku?" Kai bertanya. Dengan lembut ia berbisik.

"tidak, nona Kai" Ahn ahjumma tersenyum ramah. "Pangeran hanya mengizinkan orang yang ia kehendaki saja untuk masuk menemui dirinya"

.

.

Kai menarik napas pelan. Kakinya melangkah pasti meski Kedua kakinya menggunakan geta. Kai sudah sangat terlatih sejak masih berusia 10 tahun.

"Mohon maaf, yang mulia" Kai berkata santun, seraya membungkuk.

Pemuda 20 tahun itu menatapnya dengan mata elang yang selalu mengintimidasi. Meskipun Kai tahu orang itu lebih muda darinya, tetap saja yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah seorang pangeran dan masuk ke dalam kasta yangban yang harus dihormati.

"Jadi, beginilah rupa Gisaeng yang diidolakan itu ya?" Pertanyaan ambigu itu meluncur saja dari bibir sang pangeran.

Kai mengulum senyum tipis, dan berkata merendah. "Ada banyak Gisaeng-Gisaeng yang paling diidolakan di banyak distrik di Buyonggak lainnya. Saya rasa, saya bukan apa-apa"

Pangeran Oh sudah tahu fakta sosok berperawakan langsing dengan lekuk tubuh menggoda itu. Kecantikan yang unik dengan maniks hazel itu seolah berbeda dengan gisaeng-gisaeng lainnya yang pernah ia temui.

"Mendekatlah, nona" serunya. "Mendekatlah agar aku bisa melihat wajah cantikmu itu"

Kai mendekat..

Sang pangeran duduk santai di atas tatami dengan meja kecil berisi berbagai macam perabotan antik dan mahal.

Ia duduk bersimpuh berhadapan dengan sosok namja tampan dengan rahang tirus dan dagu yang memanjang. Begitu tampan diusia belia dan Kai yakin, akan ada banyak gadis-gadis bangsawan yang menanti sosok seperti ini.

"Tunjukan tarian hebatmu itu"

"Maaf?"

Sang pangeran berdecih. "Aku tak suka mengulang perintah yang sama"

Kai berusaha menahan rasa gugupnya. Ia hanya menunduk tak berani menatap sang pangeran.

"Gisaeng"

"Tapi tak ada agenda yang menyebutkan jika saya harus menari hari ini"

"Agenda tidak bicara, nona" Seru sang pangeran. "Jika aku memerintah, maka lakukan sekarang!"

Maka Kai pun mulai menarikan tarian sederhana yang ia pelajari saat di Buyonggak. Lekuk tubuhnya yang memang sudah dari sananya menggairahkan bertambah berlipat-lipat kali dan membuat sang pangeran berdehem menahan nafsu.

Suara pintu bergeser dan membuat sang pangeran mengeram kesal. Tarian sang gisaeng pun terhenti manakala suara berat dan sexy itu berkata-kata dan meminta sang pangeran untuk segera bersiap karena latihan pedang akan segera dimulai.

"Lakukan itu tanpa diriku, paman Choi!" seru sang pangeran.

Choi Siwon menarik napas pelan. Seharusnya Sehun tidak berkata kurangajar begitu. Biar bagaimana pun ia adalah adik sepupu dari ibu kandung sang pangeran mahkota.

"Latihan tidak akan dimulai sebelum anda tiba di sana" ucapnya.

Sehun tidak peduli.

"Aku akan menghadiri rapat dengan paduka raja. Jadi jangan memperlambat waktu, pangeran" ia berkata lagi.

Sang pangeran belumlah dewasa meskipun usianya sudah beranjak 20 tahun.

Pangeran Sehun berdiri(Kai pun ikut berdiri) dan berkata dengan nada yang angkuh. "Siapkan semua keperluanku!" kemudian berlalu begitu saja tanpa menoleh lagi.

Kai membungkuk sambil memberi salam pada sosok tampan dan gagah itu.

Jantungnya berdegup manakala senyuman di wajah sang panglima terukir untuknya hingga kedua lesung pipinya terlihat begitu jelas.

Inilah yang membuat dirinya benci akan suasana seperti ini. Meskipun ia berdandan seperti seorang yeoja. Dia adalah namja berusia 25 tahun, dan tidak suka berakting layaknya gadis sungguhan yang malu melihat orang yang ia sukai.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bawa aku pada pelukmu...**_

 _ **Sentuhlah aku seakan kau memang menyentuhku...**_

 _ **Kecuplah Pula bibirku...**_

 _ **Berikan aku sentuhan hangat di malam yang dingin ini...**_

Kai terkekeh ketika membaca puisi karyanya itu. Jatuh cinta memang membuat semua orang gila.

Begitulah yang ia rasakan.

Kai tidak akan lupa pertemuan pertama mereka. Di desa nelayan, dimana ia menyelamatkan Kai dari amuk Hojang yang mengira jika Kai hendak pergi dari Buyonggak dan tidak mau berlatih untuk menjadi seorang Gisaeng.

Dia namja dewasa dengan tubuh semampai dan senyum yang hangat. Kai akan selalu mengingatnya. Yah, tidak akan pernah ia lupakan bagaimana namja itu tersenyum.

Kai tahu jika seorang gisaeng tidak boleh jatuh cinta. Tapi justru rasa itulah yang menuntunnya menjadi seorang Gisaeng dan bertemu dengan sosok yang ia cintai.

Karena dengan menjadi seorang gisaeng nomor satu di Buyonggak. Ia bisa dengan mudah terpilih menjadi gisaeng penghibur untuk kaum bangsawan itu.

Kai seorang namja...

Dan orang itu juga seorang namja...

Suatu hal tabu memang. Namun siapa peduli? Jika para bangsawan itu lebih memilih dirinya dibandingkan gisaeng-gisaeng lainnya yang lebih dibandingkan dirinya.

Mereka memuji Kai memiliki kecantikan alami. Tanpa riasan di wajahnya, Kai bisa terlihat jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan teman-temannya. Mungkin itulah yang membuat SUZY iri padanya.

Yeoja itu akan selalu mencari banyak cara untuk melukainya. Tapi beruntung Hyuna, gisaeng senior yang mengajarkan banyak hal padanya Itu selalu menolong dirinya.

Mereka berdua adalah rival. Dan melihat kebencian Suzy ketika Kai masih berusia 10tahunan membuat Hyuna terdorong untuk menarik Kai menjadi timnya dalam berbagai banyak hal.

Dua gisaeng ternama melawan Gisaeng terlaris sepanjang tahun kala itu. Suzy memang cantik. Tapi ia begitu picik dan selalu berusaha mendapatkan apa yang dimiliki orang lain.

Termasuk para pelanggan Kai. Suzy tak segan menjelek-jelekan rivalnya di depan para pelanggan dan membuatnya dikenal orang bagaimana dia bertingkah.

Hazel cantiknya berair ketika tak sengaja ia mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam.

Dulu ia anak saudagar kaya raya. Dimana keluarganya hidup bergelimang harta dengan kasih sayang yang tercukupi. Mereka keluarga yang sangat sempurna.

Hingga suatu hari perampokan itu merenggut nyawa ayah dan ibunya.

Kai dan kakak perempuannya pun dibawa pergi oleh para perampok itu. Bahkan ia sempat melihat kakak perempuanya yang masih berusia 14 tahun itu diperkosa oleh para bajingan itu dengan begitu sadis.

Hingga terakhir yang ia tahu kakaknya menjadi seorang pelacur di rumah-rumah bordil kumuh dan tidak tahu lagi bagaimana keadaannya saat ini.

Ia harap noona nya baik-baik saja. Karena dia sendiri pun sadar jika ia jauh lebih beruntung dibandingkan gadis cantik itu.

Dia dijual pada seorang gijeok dan bertemu dengan Kim Heechul. Seonsang Yang mengadopsinya dan menyelamatkan hidupnya dari kekejaman dinasti ini.

Namun ia begitu cemas akhir-akhir ini. Ada rasa dimana ia ketakutan jika namja itu tidak mengingatnya lagi. Ia takut jika namja itu melupakan kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu.

Dimana namja itu masih berusia 25 tahun. Dan Kai yang masih 10 tahun dengan tekadnya menjadi seorang gisaeng terbaik di seluruh distrik.

 _ **Rela ku korbankan segala hal yang ku miliki hanya untuk dirimu seorang...**_

 _ **Rela ku bersakit-sakit melewatinya seorang diri...**_

 _ **Hanya untuk satu orang dalam hidupku...**_

 _ **Tak banyak yang tahu jika itu dirimu..**_

 _ **Tapi biarlah...**_

 _ **Biarkan hanya aku, dan yang maha kuasa saja yang tahu...**_

.

.

.

.

A/N

Fyuhhh... Akhirnya jadi juga.. FF Joseon pertamaku. Semoga kalian suka. Istilahnya memang pake nama yg sama buat bahasa korea nya sendiri. Tapi kalo macam peraturan-peraturan sendiri kayaknya lebih ke Geisha deh. Well, aku sempat agak bingung juga mau bikin alur kayak gimana. So far, aku kan gak begitu tahu kehidupan dinasti Joseon gimana. Aku sempat nanya ke bokap. Doi malah nanya. 'kenapa tiba-tiba nanyain Geisha dan gisaeng?' nah kan.. Hahaha.. Alhasil daripada ditanya yg enggak-enggak kita buat aja yg kita tahu. Thx buat yg udah kasih refrensi ya.. Muachh hahahay.. Ini baru prolog. Dan pairing nya sendiri aku maunya Siwon sama Kai. Bukan Hunkai. Ehehehe tau kenapa lagi demen aja bikin ff Kai uke centric *lol. Jadi hunkai shipper jangan kecewa:(

PS : jgn nanya soal istilah ya say.. Cari aja di google. Soalnya aku bukan org yg bs jelasin dengan baik. *gak cocok jadi guru hahay* btw kalo mau nanya yg lain bs langsung line yaa cyin atau pm aja juga bs*lol

Btw ini lanjut? Review 20 ya dilanjut. Mentok ya pikir pikir dulu deh ya^^


	2. Chapter 2

Kai baru saja hendak mengetuk pintu kamar sang pangeran.

Ia diminta oleh ibunda ratu agar segera membangunkan pemuda 20 tahun itu.

Akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti manakala suara berat seorang namja memanggilnya.

"ah.. Panglima Choi" sahutnya.

Senyuman sang panglima membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat. Bibir penuh itu ikut tertarik membalas senyuman.

"Ingin membangunkan Pangeran?"

Kai mengangguk pelan.

"Pangeran sudah bangun sebelum matahari terbit di ufuk timur"

"Dia?"

Panglima Choi menyentuh bahu gisaeng ternama itu. Lalu berkata, "Mulai sekarang pastikan jika kau tidak kecolongan lagi"

Panglima Choi mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Kai.

Tak pelak membuat namja berperawakan manis itu merona.

"Hati-hati! dia terlalu barbar kalau kau mau tahu" bisik panglima Choi.

.

.

.

Pangeran Sehun baru saja hendak menutup kedua matanya jika tidak mendengar suara derap kaki seseorang mendekat ke arahnya.

Ia pikir itu musuh, tapi ternyata hanya sosok gisaeng yang dua hari ini menjadi pengasuh baru untuk dirinya.

Ia tidak menyangka jika ayahnya akan menuruti permintaannya.

Di hari ulangtahunnya yang ke 20, ia meminta seorang pengasuh yang memiliki sesuatu yang unik dan berbeda dari yang pernah ada.

Ia pernah mendengar nama Kai. Seorang gisaeng ternama di sebuah Buyonggak yang terletak di pinggir kota. Kulitnya tan seperti madu, maniksnya hazel kecoklatan, dan bibir penuh berwarna kemerahan. Tatapan menggoda sang gisaeng pun tak jarang menjadi salah satu daya pikat tersendiri dan membuat sang pangeran penasaran dibuatnya.

Dan kini sang gisaeng itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan hanbok berwarna peach yang membalut tubuh rampingnya.

Gisaeng itu membungkuk hormat padanya dan berkata, "mohon maaf, pangeran. Ibunda ratu meminta saya untuk memanggil Anda supaya menghadap sang Ratu"

"Hm"

Pangeran Oh malah beranjak dari posisi merebahnya. Berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan sang gisaeng yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Pangeran"

Kai mencoba mengejar sang pangeran. Tak terpikirkan jika geta yang ia kenakan tak sengaja menyandung akar pohon tua dan membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah.

"aw" ringisnya, pelan.

Ia melihat ke depan, dimana sang pangeran masih terus berjalan acuh. Bahkan tidak menoleh meskipun Kai terjatuh.

Namja itu Benar-benar tak peduli pada orang lain.

Egois...

.

.

.

* * *

Kai meringis pelan ketika luka Di siku tangannya terkena air. Meskipun saat terjatuh ia dalam mengenakan pakaian lengan pajang, tetapi tidak dipungkiri jika gesekan tanah sedikit melukainya dan membuat ia harus segera diobati.

"maaf" Ucap sang panglima.

Di sebuah pondok kecil. Dimana keduanya berada, atau lebih tepatnya sang panglima membawanya ke sebuah pondok tempatnya beristirahat sehabis melatih tentara-tentaranya.

Panglima Choi terlihat sangat tampan meski usianya sudah mencapai kepala empat. Dia terlihat gagah dengan rahang tegas dan dua dimple di masing-masing pipinya.

Dia tahu jika panglima perang kerajaan mereka memiliki paras yang rupawan dan sifat yang terpuji. Kebanyakan para yeoja yang pernah bertemu dengannya pun tak jarang langsung jatuh hati dibuatnya.

"Tidak.. Tidak apa-apa, panglima" sahut Kai. Mencoba berkata jika ia hanya sedikit kaget dengan rasa perih itu.

Panglima Choi tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. "Aku tidak yakin jika luka ini bisa menghilang dalam waktu yang lama"

Dia tahu jika seorang gisaeng dituntut memiliki tubuh molek dan paras yang indah. Sedikit Bekas luka saja bisa membuat gisaeng kehilangan peminatnya jika gisaeng tersebut adalah gisaeng paling dicari di seluruh buyonggak.

"Luka ini pasti tertutup. Jadi aku tak perlu khawatir" Kai berkata, sambil menunduk.

Kai selalu pede menatap lawan bicaranya. Namun kali ini jantungnya yang berdegup cepat dengan hangat dipipinya membuatnya tak berani untuk mengangkat wajahnya yang ia yakini sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Panglima Choi terkekeh pelan melihat tinggkah kikuk Kai yang kelihatan lucu di matanya.

"Kai-ssi apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Deg..

"Ah"

"Kau mengingatkan aku pada seseorang. Tapi aku sendiri juga tidak tahu siapa"

Dia melupakannya, pikir Kai miris. Jantungnya yang semula berdebar-debar lama-lama terasa ngilu dan membuatnya nyaris ambruk saat itu juga.

"Kai-ssi, tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang panglima. Ia mencoba menyentuh sang gisaeng. Namun kali ini Kai menolaknya seraya menghadangkan satu tangan di depan.

"Ti.. Tidak apa-apa"

Terdengar seperti bisikan.

Namja dewasa itu terus menatapnya penuh kecemasan.

 _ **'Adik kecil, jika kita bertemu lagi. Kau harus Lebih sering tersenyum'**_

 _ **'Kenapa, hyung?'**_

 _ **'Karena aku ingin melihat senyumanmu yang tulus dari hati. Jangan menangis seperti ini ya'**_

Atau...

 _ **'Hyung, aku ingin ikut denganmu'**_

 _ **'Suatu hari nanti hyung pasti akan membawamu'**_

 _ **'Kapan?'**_

 _ **'Saat kau dewasa Dan aku menjadi lebih sukses lagi pada karirku. Karena jika aku membawamu pergi sekarang aku tak punya cukup banyak uang. Jadi tunggu aku, kau mengerti? '**_

Namun janji hanya sekedar janji. Janji yang terlupakan begitu saja memang sangat menyakitkan. Kai menunggu 15 tahun lamanya dengan berusaha cukup keras untuk menjadi sosok gisaeng nomor satu di buyonggak.

Hingga ketika takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali. Semua seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Hyung tampannya semasa kanak-kanak melupakan dirinya. Atau sekedar janjinya pada seorang anak berusia 10 tahun belasan tahun silam.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Rasa sakit itu muncul karena rasa cinta...**_

 _ **Rasa sedih itu muncul karena rasa bahagia...**_

 _ **Dan saat aku menyadarinya...**_

 _ **Rasanya begitu konyol dan berlebihan..**_

 _ **Cukup munafik tapi begitulah kenyataan...**_

 _ **Aku memilih untuk tidak pernah jatuh cinta jika akhirnya aku sakit...**_

 _ **Dan aku memilih untuk tidak bahagia agar aku tidak bersedih...**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Kau cukup dekat dengannya" Pangeran Sehun berkata.

Suara pedang yang beradu seolah menjadi latar musik yang cukup serasi dengan perbincangan mereka kali ini.

"Aku hanya membantu mengobati luka di sikunya. Apa itu salah?"

"Tentu saja!"

Gerakan keduanya begitu indah. Namun tidak gemulai. Mereka terus bergerak lincah dengan pedang di tangan masig-masing.

"Meskipun kau pamanku tak akan pernah ku izinkan kau menyentuh milikku"

"Milikmu?"

Panglima Choi menahan pedangnya. Dalam hati ia memuji bagaimana sang pangeran bermain pedang. Makin lama makin hebat dan tak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya"

"Dia seorang gisaeng. Dia belum bisa menjadi milikmu jika kau tidak membelinya"

Dan lagi... Smirk di wajah tampan sang panglima membuat pangeran Oh menahan emosi.

"Terlebih dia sudah tidur dengan lebih dari satu namja. Apa kau masih yakin dia milikmu? "

Panglima bergerak mundur ketika sang pangeran mendorongnya.

*smirk*

"Aku pun juga pernah tidur dengannya"

"Bedebah kau!" sang pangeran berseru.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ada ap-hmpp"

Kai terkejut ketika pangeran langsung mendorongnya dan membungkam bibir plumnya itu dengan bibir tipisnya.

KAI tidak tahu apa yang membuat pangeran itu mengulum bibirnya dengan sangat buas dan liar.

Ia tak sanggup meronta. Percuma saja ia berteriak. Kamarnya kedap suara, dan tugasnya sebagai seorang gisaeng di istana ini memang untuk melayani.

Kalaupun ada yang mendengar ia malah akan dipermalukan. Ia dibayar untuk melayani, bukan untuk beleyeh-leyeh hidup di istana nan megah ini.

.

.

.

Semula Kai pikir Pangeran akan melakukannya malam ini.

Tapi ternyata tidak. Pangeran malah jatuh tertidur di sampingnya sembari memeluk erat tubuh rampingnya.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh menurut Kai. Dari berbagai macam kalangan bangsawan, hanya Pangeran Oh yang menurut pandangan seorang Kai tidak pernah menikmati masa hidup mewahnya di Istana.

Malahan ia melihat rasa sepi dan kesedihan di mata sempit sang Pangeran. ENTAH hanya pandangannya saja atau memang sang Pangeran tidak menyukai lingkungan istana.

Kai berbalik badan, melihat wajah damai pangeran Oh membuatnya mengulum senyum tipis. Sang Pangeran yang angkuh itu kini terlihat polos seperti anak-anak kecil.

Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus wajah putih tanpa cacat itu. Mengagumi wajah tampan diusia 20 dan mungkin akan bertambah tampan diusia selanjutnya.

Dengkur halus pangeran menandakan jika ia kelelahan. Dan Kai ingin terkekeh ketika sang Pangeran sedikit terusik dengan kelakuannya.

Selama ia berada di sini. Tak pernah sekalipun dirinya melihat sang pangeran terlihat bersama ibunda ratu. Ada sesuatu yang aneh antara pangeran dan ibunya.

Pangeran membuat begitu banyak jarak antara dirinya dan orang-orang termasuk ibu dan ayahnya. Sementara sang Pangeran pun malah lebih dekat dengan Panglima Choi yang akan selalu mengajari namja 20 tahun itu bagaimana bertahan hidup di medan perang.

Mungkin suasana dingin yang menyelimuti keluarga Istana telah membawanya kemari. Kai mulai mengerti, Pangeran butuh orang yang bisa mengurus hidupnya selama ia belum berumah tangga dan ibunya bersikap terlalu kaku padanya.

"Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh milikku" sang Pangeran berkata melantur dalam tidurnya.

Kai mengusap lembut bahu tegap sang pangeran. Berusaha mencoba untuk menghibur sang Pangeran agar ia kembali tidur dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Suasana mendung di bagian Timur Istana. Tempat dimana Kai mendapatkan sebuah ruangan yang khusus untuk dirinya sendiri menghadap langsung taman kecil yang sepertinya di desain khusus untuk menyambut kedatangannya kemari.

Hidup di istana megah seperti ini memang menyenangkan. Pantas saja banyak para gisaeng yang menginginkan posisi yang sama seperti dirinya.

Lagipula jika mereka tinggal di sini. Pasti akan ada banyak decakan kagum semua orang diseluruh negeri. Seorang Gisaeng mendapatkan kedudukan terhormat di istana. Meski nyatanya mereka hanya tetap menjadi seorang pelayan, dan tak jauh beda dari tugas mereka selama berada di Buyonggak. Hanya saja bedanya, di sini apapun tersedia dan tak perlu bersusah payah.

"Selamat pagi, Kai-ssi"

Kai lantas berbalik dan menemukan sosok panglima Choi tengah membungkuk hormat ke arahnya.

Sebenarnya sejak kejadian itu satu orang yang ia jauhi di istana ini memang hanya Panglima Choi. Entahlah... Hatinya masih terlalu sesak jika mengingat kejadian dimana Sang Panglima berkata dengan gamangnya jika ia melupakan pertemuannya dengan seseorang.

Padahal menurut Kai itu adalah pertemuan paling berkesan untuk dirinya. Dan sulit terlupa.

"Ah.. Pa..Panglima"

"Tidak usah kaku begitu" Katanya, diawali senyum yang ramah.

"Ano"

"Aku kemari untuk menemui Pangeran Oh"

KAI memohon maaf jika Pangeran belum juga bangun. Dia juga berkata jika pangeran kelelahan dan sempat demam subuh tadi.

Sang Panglima memakluminya. Pangeran Oh melatih dirinya dengan begitu keras tanpa istirahat. Mungkin itulah yang membuatnya jatuh sakit.

Panglima Choi baru saja hendak pergi jika kai tidak menahannya dan menawarinya sarapan. Namun panglima berusia kepala empat itu menolak halus.

.

.

* * *

"Berapa lama aku tertidur!?" tanya sang Pangeran.

Ia duduk di atas futon dengan sebuah meja berisi makanan yang dihidangkan Kai untuknya.

Pangeran Oh tidak mau dilayani oleh para dayang istana. Ia hanya mau dilayani oleh pengasuhnya, bahkan dia meminta agar Kai tetap di dalam kamar untuk menemaninya di sini.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran namja itu. Kai pun sama sekali tak bisa menebaknya.

11? 12? Entahlah.. Yang jelas pangeran tidur cukup lama semalam.

"Cukup lama. Tapi saya rasa itu wajar. Pangeran demam tadi pagi"

"Kau yang mengurusku kan?"

Kai mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus" gumam sang Pangeran.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bekerja terlalu keras untuk mendidiknya selama ini" Raja Hankyung berkata, seraya menepuk bahu adik iparnya.

"Itu sudah kewajibanku, hyung"

Panglima Choi mencoba merendah. Biar bagaimana pun yang ada di depannya kini adalah seorang Raja. Dan Siwon merasa jika ia musti menghormati Raja Hankyung.

"Anak itu sangat keras, aku sendiri tidak tahu harus Bagaimana lagi menghadapinya"

Sang raja menerawang cukup jauh. Ia duduk bersila, berhadapan dengan adik iparnya dengan beberapa hidangan mandu yang sengaja disajikan untuk hidangan camilan mereka.

"Aku hanya berpikir jika ia masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu" kata Siwon. Mencoba menghibur kakak iparnya dengan kalimat yang tidak memojokan.

"Dia masih sangat muda" Raja Hankyung bermonolog.

Panglima Choi melihat ke arah taman istana. Dimana ia mendapati sosok Gisaeng cantik yang tengah mengangkat Pakaian hanbok warna-warna cerahnya yang sengaja di jemur tepat di halaman teras kamarnya.

Sebentar lagi hujan akan turun, benak sang panglima berkata. Gisaeng Kai memang mempunyai ruangan khusus untuk dirinya sendiri Yang cukup besar untuk disebut sebuah kamar.

Nyatanya itu sudah seperti rumah tradisional dengan beberapa pengawal yang akan selalu berjaga di sana di malam hari. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang pangeran mahkota.

Namun ruangan Siwon tak cukup jauh untuk mengetahui apa saja aktivitas yang akan dilakukan gisaeng cantik itu.

Di pagi hari Kai akan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Seperti menyapu halaman, mengepel, atau menjemur hanbok dan futon yang ia kenakan sehabis tidur.

Atau di siang hari. Kai yang cantik akan menggerai rambut panjangnya dan melakukan treatment lilin di rambutnya seorang diri.

Dia seorang namja. Tapi kecantikannya membuat para namja bertekuk lutut di bawahnya.

Ingatannya sudah terlalu tua untuk mengingat pertemuannya dengan seseorang. Ada banyak orang yang ia temui selama 40 tahun ia hidup.

Sebagai seorang panglima yang rendah hati. Sudah pasti namanya paling dikenal oleh kalangan masyrakat mulai dari di pertengahan hingga ke pesisir. Bahkan Raja Hankyung saja bisa kalah pamor darinya.

Choi Siwon yang tampan dan gagah itu memang paling diidolakan. Sudah pasti banyak yeoja yang berharap bisa menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

"Adik ipar, berapa usiamu tahun ini? " Raja Hankyung bertanya. Pura-pura lupa.

"40 tahun, hyung"

Sang Raja nampak berpikir dalam diam. "Ku rasa kau sudah cukup untuk memiliki sebuah keluarga"

Panglima Choi menatap sang kakak ipar dengan alis yang bertaut. Apa maksud kakak iparnya ini?

"Mengapa kita membicarakan sebuah keluarga, hyung?"

Raja Hankyung terkekeh mendengarnya. Wajah tampan diusia hampir setengah abad itu terlihat ramah dan menyenangkan. "Begini, dik" ada jeda dalam kalimatnya.

"Sudah waktunya kau menikah dan memiliki keluarga"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Pangeran?"

"Kau tak perlu cemas. Kau hanya perlu membahagiakan dirimu sendiri untuk masa tuamu nanti"

Ia tampak mempertimbangkan ucapan sang kakak ipar. Sudah seharusnya ia menikah dan memiliki anak. Satu atau dua, mungkin satu saja cukup, pikir Siwon.

"Kau terus memperhatikan gisaeng itu"

Ucapan sang kakak membuatnya salah tingkah. Raja Hankyung niatnya hanya menggoda, tapi tanpa disadari pandangan sang panglima memang terus jatuh ke arah gisaeng cantik itu.

"Dia memang cantik" kata. Raja Hankyung.

"Ya.. Dia sangat"

"Tapi dia seorang namja" Kata Raja Hankyung, melas.

Sebenarnya kasihan juga jika ada Namja yang dipaksa menjadi seorang gisaeng. Memang pernah ada kasus seperti itu. Tapi hanya beberapa saja. Itu pun terjadi dalam jangka waktu antara puluhan atau ratusan tahun yang lalu.

"Namja tidak bisa melahirkan, dik"

Tapi Siwon tidak mempedulikan ucapan sang kakak. Karena memang otaknya sedang tidak mau memikirkan hal lain selain Gisaeng Kai. Ia mulai menerka-nerka. Apa ini yang namanya cinta? Tapi mengapa Siwon tidak merasakan getaran itu di dadanya.

Ia hanya merasakan jika ia harus memandangi wajah manis itu dan melihat senyuman sang Gisaeng. Maka dari itulah ia sering berpura-pura menemui Kai untuk membicarakan sang pangeran. Meskipun nyatanya yang ia inginkan lebih dari itu.

Ia ingin menggagahi sang gisaeng kalau bisa.

* * *

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

A/N :

Thx sudah menunggu. Gak ngerti kenapa akhir akhir ini jadi stuck dan gak ada gairah buat lanjut. Ah gataulah mesti gimana. Apalagi pas baca review Summer Baby. Ya pro dan kontra sih ya. Kalo ada yg ngira bakalan ada NC di ff itu jg aku gak gila gila bgt kali. Terus itu.. Maksud komentar yg 'ini ff pernah ada yg publish di fandom sebelah' maksudmu itu aku ngejiplak gt? Pernah baca ff nya aja juga enggak. Memamgnya kalo ada kesamaan theme dan alur itu sama dengan jiplak ya? Please deh.. 6 tahun nongkrong di Fanfiction juga gak pernah tuh baca baca ff selain Yaoi! Oke.. Jangan Baper jangan Baper! Aku cuma curcol. Aja okeh..

Id line nya apa kak? -.-

Boleh request ff? "

Sorry.. Lagi gak open request say

Lanjut?

Boleh ya.. Review 20 saya lanjut ya.

Sehun tau gak kalo jongin namja?

Tau kok tau..

Aku kira Jongin yeoja

Pfttt hahaha... Aku gak suka ff gs*jujur aja sih ya

Pairingnya antimainstream

*lol.. Kamu suka gak? Kalo suka ku lanjut ya.

Sehun enaena dong sama kai

Bolehlah.. Bolehlah hahah

Ff yg lain dilanjutkan kak

Ada ff yg niatnya mau aku hiatusin. Soalnya lanjutannya ke hapus wkt aku dengan sok taunya nginstall os sendirian *lol

Endingnya hunkai dong

Diliat dulu ya say situasinya gimana


	3. Chapter 3

Seorang Gisaeng tidak boleh jatuh cinta. KAI pun tahu hal itu.

Rasanya ia ingin menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. Cinta? Ketulusan? Kemudian ada rasa sakit. Tak jarang membuat beberapa orang frustasi dan memilih untuk mengakhiri hidup.

"Peringatan 10 tahun kematian pangeran Luhan" bisik Nayoung ahjumma ketika Kai bertanya padanya.

'Pangeran Luhan' ulangnya dalam hati. Siapa itu Pangeran Luhan?

Nayoung ahjumma mengulum senyum tipis. "Dia anak pertama baginda raja yang tewas saat peperangan"

Tak pelak Kai terkejut mendengarnya. Nayoung ahjumma mulai bercerita tentang kedekatan Pangeran Sehun dan kakak tertuanya yang meninggal dunia 10 tahun yang lalu.

Peperangan telah merenggut nyawa calon Raja mereka yang berwibawa dan baik hati. Meski Pangeran Luhan sibuk, ia selalu memperhatikan sang adik dan memberikan kasih sayang yang cukup. Mengingat bagaimana hubungan Kakak beradik itu, semua pasti mengerti mengapa sang pangeran begitu terpukul.

.

.

* * *

Langkahnya terhenti ketika tak sengaja ia menabrak sosok di depannya.

"Anda tampak tergesa-gesa, Kai-ssi"

"Ano" Kai mendongak. Tatapannya bersiborok dengan mata tegas panglima Choi.

Namja bertubuh tegap itu menatapnya tepat di mata. Hal yang membuatnya merasakan getaran-getaran di hatinya yang lagi-lagi membuat dadanya sesak.

Kai sama sekali tidak habis pikir. Mengapa laki-laki dewasa itu harus bertemu dengannya di waktu yang tidak tepat seperti ini.

Panglima Choi berdehem. Wajah cantik gisaeng di hadapannya inilah yang membuatnya mencoba menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Dia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Melawan atau pun menampik. Ia sangat-sangat ingin meniduri tubuh penuh adiksi itu.

Lubang ketat sang gisaeng saat meremas batang besarnya di bawah sana. Atau saat sang gisaeng memberikan servis kuluman untuknya. Tak akan ia lupa bagaimana rasanya.

Timbul rasa iri pada para saudagar kaya yang pernah mencicipi tubuh sexy itu sebelum dirinya. Atau bahkan sang pangeran yang mencoba memiliki sang gisaeng. Karena Choi Siwon mencoba meyakinkan hatinya, jika tubuh itu hanya miliknya seorang.

Tapi tidak bisa! Sang Gisaeng telah resmi menjadi pelayan sang pangeran. Yang cepat atau lambat pangeran pun akan meminta pelayanan memuaskan untuk hasratnya.

"Pangeran terlalu menyayangi kakaknya" Kai berkata, menyahut perkatan sang Panglima mengenai Sang Pangeran.

"Aku tahu, dan ku pikir itu wajar"

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan dengan langkah yang pelan. Kai bisa melihat bunga-bunga cantik yang tumbuh di halaman belakang istana yang begitu luas.

"Aku seorang adik, dan aku sangat menyayangi kakakku"

Kai terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kai-ssi, mengapa anda tertawa? Apa aku aneh?"

Kai semakin tertawa. Wajahnya begitu cantik di mata sang Panglima. Mata hazel terang itu mengingatkan sang Panglima pada sesuatu. Tapi apa? Dan siapa? Atau dimana ia pernah melihat mata yang sama pun ia tak ingat.

Panglima tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Ia mencoba, tapi kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Panglima Choi?"

Kai menatap sang panglima khawatir. Panglima tampan itu menyentuh kepalanya. Membuat Kai membawa tangan kanannya di kening sang panglima.

Panglima terkejut dibuatnya. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai terlihat di pelipisnya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya panas dingin, dan Kai sama sekali tidak tahu jika dialah yang membuat sang panglima seperti ini.

BRUKK...

Kai meringis pelan ketika tubuh tegap itu terjatuh menimpanya. Rasa sesak mulai terasa karena tubuh panglima Choi yang jangkung dan gagah itu telak menimpa tubuhnya yang kurus seperti gisaeng-gisaeng lainnya.

"P.. Panglima"

Napas sang panglima tidak beraturan. Membuat gisaeng ternama itu ketakutan. Pikiran-pikiran buruk menguasai pikirannya.

Kai mencoba bangkit, meski sedikit kesulitan. Akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari himpitan tubuh tegap itu.

.

.

* * *

Kai bukan orang yang jahat. Dia tidak akan tega membiarkan panglima Choi seorang diri tanpa sadarkan diri.

Maka yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah menjadikan pahanya sebagai alas untuk kepala sang panglima. Membiarkan namja tampan itu tertidur (pingsan) di atas pangkuannya.

Kening sang panglima terasa panas. KAI tidak bisa membiarkan namja tampan itu sendirian. Ia hanya terus mengusap kepala sang panglima dengan gerakan halus dan penuh kasih.

.

.

.

"Kai-ssi tidak ada di ruangannya, Pangeran"

Raut wajah sang pangeran sontak saja mengeras. Amarahnya mendidih ketika salah satu dayang mengatakan jika Gisaeng miliknya itu tidak ada di ruangannya ketika ia menginginkan dirinya.

"Cari Gisaeng itu hingga ditemukan !" perintahnya, begitu mutlak dan penuh intimidasi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Panglima melenguh ketika tidurnya terusik. Matanya mencoba terbuka, dan berkedip-kedip ketika terkena sorot sinar mentari yang menyilaukan kedua matanya.

Ia terkejut ketika mendapati tubuhnya berada di pangkuan sang Gisaeng. Dan mendapati Gisaeng cantik itu tertidur dalam posisi menyandar pada pohon besar yang cukup rindang untuk berteduh.

Panglima Choi tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Ia mencoba bangkit, sambil meregangkan otot otot kaku di tubuhnya.

Setelah jeda beberapa menit. Panglima tampan itu memutuskan untuk menggendong sang gisaeng dan membawanya ke tempat dimana Gisaeng cantik itu bernaung.

.

.

.

.

Kai perlu beberapa saat untuk tersadar dimana ia berada.

Ini kamarnya. Bukan di bawah pohon rindang dimana semula ia tertidur di siang hari.

Ia mencoba mencari keberadaan sang panglima. Tapi kamarnya yang gelap itu membuatnya menyadari jika tak ada siapapun di sana selain dirinya.

Pintu ruangannya terketuk ketika Kai sedang menyalakan lampu minyak untuk menerangi ruangan itu.

Kai buru-buru mematikan pemantik di tangannya. Dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Cklek..

Nayoung dan dua orang dayang muda berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamarnya.

Senyum ramah di wajah Nayoung Ahjumma membuat Kai ikut tersenyum.

"Silahkan masuk,Ahjumma"

Nayoung ahjumma tersenyum dan berkata jika ia hanya disuruh memastikan Kai ada di kamarnya.

Hal itu mampu membuat Kai memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi selama ia tidur.

Dan benar saja, tak lama setelah Nayoung ahjumma pamit. Sang pangeran tiba seorang diri. Masuk ke kamarnya begitu saja dan meminta Kai untuk melepas busana yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Kai lantas menuruti permintaan pangeran Oh. Karena permintaan sang pangeran adalah perintah baginya.

...

"Eungh" Kai melenguh.

Dalam keadaan telanjang ia diMinta untuk tengkurap di atas futon. Sementara sang pangeran membaluri tubuh tan mulusnya dengan tetesan lilin panas.

Sang Pangeran tengah menghukum dirinya atas kesalahan yang ia perbuat.

Kai tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya. Tapi selama seharian tidak menemui pangeran, membuat Kai pun mengerti. Jika ketidakhadiran Kai di sisi sang pangeran membuat namja tampan itu begitu marah padanya.

"Aghh"

Ia mendongak, meringis kesakitan ketika pangeran tampan itu menyentak lubang mungilnya dengan lilin yang belum tersulut api.

Wajahnya merah padam. Matanya terpejam ketika pangeran mulai memaju mundurkan lilin itu ke dalam lubangnya.

"Be.. Berhentihhh... Auhh"

Ia kesakitan. Tapi pangeran tampan itu seolah tuli.

Maju...

Mundur...

Begitulah yang terus dilakukan sang pangeran. Pangeran melakukannya begitu brutal.

Hingga lilin di tangannya patah jadi dua bersamaan benih menyembur dari penis Kai.

Kai menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas futon yang basah dan bau sperma yang khas. Napasnya memburu, wajahnya memerah seperti udang rebus.

Pangeran tampan itu menindih tubuhnya dan menjambak rambut panjangnya yang terurai sepunggung.

"Dengar, Jalang!" ia berseru.

Kai tak bisa untuk tidak menitikan airmata. Manakala kata jalang itu lolos dari bibir sang pangeran.

"Kau hanya milikku" bisiknya.

Namja cantik itu mengangguk.

Sang pangeran menghempas kasar rambutnya.

Lalu merebah disamping Kai setelah lebih dulu membalik tubuh ramping itu.

Pangeran memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Menelusupkan wajahnya tepat di dada Kai seperti bayi.

Membuat namja manis itu tidak mengerti. Orang seperti apa Sosok yang tengah memeluknya kini.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kai turun ke sungai yang jernih dan tampak begitu banyak bebatuan besar yang sering digunakan oleh para dayang untuk mencuci pakaian kebesaran para petinggi-petinggi besar kerajaan di istana.

Ia sengaja mencuci di pagi hari. Agar tidak ada satu pun orang yang melihatnya dalam keadaan tanpa polesan seorang gisaeng seperti ini. Kai tak ingin di cap melanggar peraturan gisaeng istana yang keluar tanpa pakaian ala gisaeng serta polesan yang mempercantik wajah mereka.

Kai dengan yukata tipis berwarna putih. Memilih terjun langsung ke sungai untuk mencuci pakaiannya. Dingin air sungai membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Tapi dia sudah terbiasa, dan tidak lagi mempedulikan jika Ia akan sakit Setelahnya.

"Anda bisa sakit jika mencuci pakaian sepagi ini"

Kai memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati panglima Choi tengah berjalan santai tanpa pakaian kebesarannya.

Tubuh atletis itu berbalut pakaian tidur berwarna abu-abu. Rambutnya yang dipangkas cepak membuatnya terlihat begitu tampan dengan kulit kecoklatannya.

"Panglima Choi"

Sang panglima mengulum senyum. Ia turun ke sungai dengan hati-hati.

Tanpa Kai sadari, sang panglima mulai membuka atasannya. Sehingga menunjukan tubuh atletisnya yang sudah sangat terlatih.

Pipi Kai merona padam. Tanpa takut dingin, sang panglima mulai berjalan semakin dalam dan merendam Tubuhnya sebatas dada.

"Anda pun juga akan sakit jika mandi di cuaca seperti ini, Panglima"

Sang panglima menoleh. "Seorang prajurit diLatih untuk kuat Menghadapi cuaca apapun, Kai-ssi"

"Begitu ya" Kai bergumam.

"Apa kau mau bergabung denganku?"

Sang panglima menggoda nya. Dengan kerlingan jenakanya yang begitu menawan. Membuat Kai tertawa salah tingkah

"Aku tidak bisa berenang" katanya. "Bagaimana jika aku tenggelam. Tubuhku pun juga tidak kokoh seperti dirimu, panglima"

"Maka kau harus terus berada di sampingku dan aku akan terus memeluk tubuhmu agar tidak tenggelam"

Kai tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu percaya dengan kalimat itu. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan semula hilang begitu saja. Tergantikan dengan rasa panas yang mendera tubuhnya, agar ia cepat-cepat melepaskan kain yang membalut tubuhnya. Dan bergabung dengan sang panglima di tengah sungai.

Sang panglima tersenyum ketika sosok langsing itu berjalan semakin ke tengah mendekati dirinya. Kai tidak melepas pakaiannya. Otaknya masih waras untuk menghindari berita miring jikalau ada orang yang tak sengaja memergoki dirinya dan sang panglima.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Kai sedikit ketakutan membayangkan jika tubuhnya tenggelam. Atau bagaimana jika panglima tidak menahan dengan cara memegangi kedua bahunya?

"I.. Ini pertama kalinya aku berdiri di tengah sungai seperti ini"

Panglima Choi terkekeh. "Ini belum seberapa. Jika kita lebih ke tengah lagi itu baru kegilaan yang tak bisa kau lupakan seumur hidupmu"

Namja 40 tahun itu hendak menarik tangannya. Namun Kai menolak dengan alasan ia terlalu takut dan membuat sang panglima tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"panglima"

"hm?"

"Ini sangat dingin"

Panglima beralih mendekap pinggangnya. Semakin pula ia merapatkan dirinya dengan tubuh Kai. Rasanya begitu hangat, meski saat ini wajah Kai terlihat pucat dengan bibir yang membiru.

"Apa masih dingin?" panglima mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Kai.

KAI menggeleng, dan berkata "Tubuh panglima sangat hangat"

Choi Siwon sama sekali tak bisa untuk menahan hasratnya. Niat awalnya hanya untuk berendam di sungai tanpa ia ketahui jika Gisaeng cantik itu juga tengah berada di sungai hanya untuk mencuci beberapa helai pakaiannya.

Tapi ia juga tidak akan menyangka jika Kai tidak menolak tawarannya untuk bergabung dengannya seperti ini. Rasanya ia sangat senang, dan ingin segera melepaskan pakaian Gisaeng Kai yang basah dan mencetak jelas dada mulusnya.

"Apa Kau senang berada di sini?"

Tangan besar sang panglima mulai nakal dan merayap ke bagian sensitif sang gisaeng. Membuat sang empunya tubuh menggigit bibirnya hanya untuk menahan desahan-desahan dari bibirnya yang ranum itu.

"Tinggal di istana adalah impian para gisaeng, panglima"

"Apa kau termasuk?"

Kai menggeleng. Ia menutup matanya untuk sekejap. Kemudian terbuka dan memberikan senyuman di wajah cantiknya.

"Impianku yang sebenarnya adalah hidup dengan cinta pertamaku"

"Dia pasti yeoja yang beruntung"

Kekehan kecil itu membuat sang panglima mengernyit bingung. "Dia seorang namja"

Kini sang panglima yakin jika gisaeng berjenis kelamin namja ini memang sudah tidak normal jauh sebelum ia menjadi seorang gisaeng.

"Namja yang menolongku dari amukan Para hojang 15 tahun yang lalu" Kai berkata begitu lirih.

Tatapannya yang sendu membuat sang panglima merangkum wajah sang gisaeng. Dan sedikit memaksa Kai untuk memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya itu.

"hanya dengan apel karamel, dia bisa membuat hatiku luluh"

PANGLIMA Choi hanya diam. Seolah mempersilahkan Kai untuk terus berbicara. Menceritakan semua yang ia rasakan padanya. Walau kenyataannya Panglima Choi bukan orang yang bisa memberikan banyak nasihat.

"Tapi saat kita bertemu dia sama sekali tidak mengingat diriku" Kai berkata. Tangannya berada di dada bidang nan kokoh sang panglima.

Air mata yang lolos dihapus segera oleh ibu jari sang panglima. Seolah Ia tak mau melihat wajah cantik itu sembab dengan wajah yang menyedihkan.

Ada rasa sesak di dada sang panglima ketika namja manis itu berkata-kata. Penderitaan yang panjang sudah banyak dilalui oleh gisaeng muda ini sejak masih sangat kecil.

Panglima mendekap tubuh itu begitu erat. Tanpa peduli air sungai yang mulai membasahi tubuh keduanya.

"Jangan menangis" pintanya.

SANG Gisaeng tersenyum. Senyuman yang selalu menyiratkan kata 'maafkan aku' meski tak ada kesalahan apapun yang telah ia perbuat.

APA panglima tidak ingat? Atau sadarkah ia jika dirinya lah yang membuat dada sang gisaeng sesak dan air mata yang mengalir begitu saja membasahi wajahnya.

Sungguhlah tidak sopan! Kai ingin berteriak menyadarkan sang Panglima. 'Hey, Panglima! Ingatkah engkau cerita musim semi, 15 tahun yang lalu. Tentang kisah yang kau janjikan tak akan terlupa. Dimana hanya ada kau dan aku Tanpa para Hojang dan hukumannya'

Tapi panglima melupakan dirinya. Pertemuan mereka di pasar ikan, atau janji sang Panglima yang akan membawa dirinya pergi. Suatu hari nanti jika kelak sang panglima mempunyai uang yang banyak dan kedudukan yang tinggi.

Hingga dirinya memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang Gissaeng terbaik di buyonggak. Namanya begitu terkenal. Dan ia biarkan para lelaki kaya itu menyentuh tubuhnya selama ia menanti janji sang panglima.

'Tapi ia tidak mengingatku' hatinya berkata lirih.

Dalam dekapan sang panglima ia menangis tanpa isakan. Merasakan tangan kokoh itu mengusap lembut punggungnya.

'Aku pernah mendengar cerita ini, tapi dimana' Pikir sang panglima. Ada banyak kenangan yang terlupakan sejak sang panglima terbangun dari tidur panjangnya paska peperangan 10 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

* * *

Kai berbaring dengan hanya beralaskan dedaunan kering yang berjatuhan dengan kaki yang mengangkang dan memperlihatkan selangkangannya.

Bibirnya terus mendesah selama sang panglima mengulumnya dan mempermainkan titik-titik kenikmatannya.

"Eungh"

Panglima tersenyum tipis. Namun masih terlihat begitu tampan dan dewasa.

Kai ikut tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat dan membelai pipi tirus sang panglima.

"Kita akan dihukum jika pangeran tahu apa yang kita lakukan" bisik sang panglima.

Gisaeng cantik itu menggeleng pelan. Dan berkata, "Untuk saat ini kita hanya perlu saling memuaskan dan melengkapi"

"Yak" panglima berseru. "Jangan menyesal jika nantinya kita bermain"

Ada jeda dalam perkataannya itu.

"Karena tidak ada kata kembali dalam permainanku"

Senyuman yang membuat para musuh ketakutan. Namun terlihat begitu tampan di mata seorang Kai. Senyum yang selalu menyiratkan kata 'Mari bercinta' itu membuat Kai ingin berkata, 'Ya, mari lakukan sampai aku melemas seperti jelly'

.

.

* * *

Kai Melenguh pelan manakala penis sang panglima mendesak memasuki lubang anusnya.

Punggungnya melenting seperti busur yang ditarik. Membentuk lekuk yang menggairahkan. Membuat sang Panglima kembali menghentak lubang anusnya. Ini sakit. Namun Kai percaya jika akan ada rasa nikmat setelah ini.

"ahh"

Panglima Choi tidak bergerak. Seolah membiarkan Sang Gisaeng untuk membiasakan diri selama penis besat itu berada di dalamnya.

Kekehan kecil Kai membuat panglima Choi menautkan alisnya.

"Mengapa kau tertawa?"

"Aku hanya ingat saat pertama kali kita bermain"

Oh..

Sang Panglima ikut tertawa. Ketika mengingat malam dimana mereka melakukannya. Dirinya yang malu-malu, dan terkesan canggung. Karena memang ia sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman dalam hal bercinta diusia nya yang sudah memasuki 40an.

"Apa aku boleh bergerak?" tanya sang Panglima.

Kai mengangguk pelan.

Namja bernama lengkap Choi Siwon itu pun bergerak perlahan. Menggenjot lubang mungil itu yang membuatnya mendesah nikmat.

Penisnya seperti diremas oleh lubang ketat dan hangat itu. Membuat dirinya merasa seperti berada di atas awan.

Hentakan demi hentakan terdengar diiringi kecipak basah. Meski ia tahu orang yang digagahi ini seorang namja. Siwon sama sekali tidak peduli. Jujur saja, pengalaman bercintanya pertama kali hanya dengan Kai seorang.

Maka Jika Siwon menjadi lamunan sang Gisaeng. Maka Kai adalah lamunan gila dan adiksi sang Panglima. Hanya dengan mengingat malam dimana mereka bercinta, sang Panglima mampu merasakan hasratnya seperti mendidih.

...

* * *

"Ughh.. Anghh"

Tubuh ramping itu tersentak-sentak. Tangannya terangkat untuk menjambak pelan surai hitam sang panglima yang tengah asyik mengulum putingnya yang mencuat itu.

Kai mengerang nikmat. Meski ia tahu ini hal yang gila dan terlalu beresiko. Tetapi hanya dengan sang Panglima ia bisa mencapai putih saat bercinta.

Bagaimana ia bisa merasakan nikmatnya bercinta? Jika beberapa waktu ini ia berada di bawah kepemilikan sang pangeran. Dan sang Pangeran sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya seperti para pelanggannya.

"Oh. Iyaahhh...ahhh"

Panglima mendesah nikmat. Ia menyodok lubang mungil itu dengan nafsu yang membakar libidonya. Tubuhnya bergerak liar tanpa irama.

"shhh...ahhh...ahh"

Tubuhnya terus tersentak. Matanya terbelalak dengan air liur yang membasahi bibir plumnya. Ini sungguh luar biasa. Belum pernah ia merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini.

...

* * *

Sodokan sang panglima begitu liar menyentuh titik kenimatan Kai. Kasar dan dalam hingga berbuahkan jeritan-jeritan kenikmatan namja manis itu.

"Angghhh... Ahhhh"

"Shhh..ohh..nikmat sekali"

Panglima Choi mengeram menahan desahannya. Sial, tubuh namja muda ini begitu menggairahkan dan membuatnya tak bisa untuk berpikir jernih. Namja 40 tahun itu pun akhirnya membungkam bibir sang gisaeng hingga membuat jeritan penuh nafsu itu teredam dalam ciuman liar yang memabukan.

"Eunghhh.. Hmmpp.."

Tangan kanannya yang lancang terus mengocok penis sang gisaeng yang tidak lebih besar dari miliknya.

Puas dengan penis mungil itu. Ia pun membawa tangannya untuk menggoda dua kacang ereksi milik Kai. Menyentuhnya dan menarik salah satu dari dua puting itu.

Kai memukul pelan dada sang panglima. Supaya lelaki bernama Choi Siwon itu menghentikan ciuman mereka dan membiarkan dirinya untuk berbicara.

"Aghh.. Panglima.. Ahh, j.. Jangan kuath.. Ahh" ia mencoba berkata. Namun sama sekali tak sanggup karena gempuran penis gemuk sang panglima membuatnya kesulitan untuk berbicara. Melainkan mendesah dengan sangat erotis.

Plak..

Plak...

Plak...

Bunyi tamparan basah terdengar cukup kuat.

"Pa.. Panglima, akuhh"

Kai menyentuh bahu sang panglima. Berusaha berkata jika sudah hampir sampai.

Choi Siwon mengangguk pelan. Ia mengerti, karena ia sendiri pun juga merasakannya.

Ia mempercepat sodokannya. Dan memperdalam penisnya ketika lahar putih hendak keluar dari penisnya yang panjang dan gemuk.

 **"Ahhhhh..."** keduanya mendesah bersamaan. Mereka mencapai kenikmatan dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

Kai merasakan lubang anusnya hangat dan penuh. Sang panglima menyemburkan spermanya di dalam. Sementara dirinya menyembur di luar dan mengenai dada bidang nan kokoh milik namja bermarga Choi itu.

Keduanya mencoba mengatur napas. Selama itu pula, Panglima Choi membiarkan penisnya berada di dalam lubang mungil sang gisaeng. Membiarkan kebanggannya itu melemas perlahan di sarang hangat dan penuh kenikmatan.

"Panglima Choi" Kai mencoba berkata.

Sang panglima ber-hm pelan. Meski bibirnya tidak berhenti memberikan kecupan kecupan nakal di wajah namja yang tengah berada di dekapannya itu.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu"

"Silahkan, nona"

Kai terkekeh dan berdalih jika dirinya bukan seorang yeoja.

"Apa anda ingat pertemuan anda dengan seorang anak kecil di Pasar Ikan?" tanyanya, perlahan.

Alis pualam namja tampan itu bertaut. Otaknya mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Selama aku hidup, ada banyak orang yang ku temui, Kai-ssi" jawabnya.

Namja berparas cantik itu menggeleng. Ia berbalik badan. Dan mencoba menatap sang panglima tepat di mata. "Seorang anak kecil di musim semi. Kau ingat? Kau memberikan sebuah apel karamel saat itu"

"Aku"

Kai mencoba menanti jawaban itu.

"Maafkan aku" sang panglima berkata perlahan. "Aku sama sekali tidak ingat"

Ada nada penyesalan dalam kata-katanya.

Kai tersenyum dengan tatapan sendu. Kalimat lirih itu meluncur dari bibirnya yang menegaskan jika ada hal yang membuat sang panglima melupakan memori itu.

Kai yakin..

Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama mereka tidak bertemu. Tapi apa? Apa yang membuat hyung tampannya melupakan pertemuan mereka 15 tahun yang lalu? Lagi-lagi air mata meluncur deras membasahi wajahnya.

Sang panglima yang melihat hal tersebut sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Hal yang hanya akan membuat dirinya sesak akhir-akhir ini adalah melihat tatapan sendu sang Gisaeng yang selalu tertuju ke arahnya.

Apa yang terjadi sebelumnya?

Atau apa yang ia lupakan selama ini?

Siwon sama sekali tak bisa mengingat apapun. Selain masa kecilnya yang selalu dipenuhi pelatihan-pelatihan militer. Dan kehidupan penuh kasih yang ia dapatkan dari keluarganya.

Kepalanya semakin berdenyut mana kala ia mencoba mengingat-ingat cerita yang dikatakan oleh sang gisaeng.

Dalam memorinya ia hanya sedikit melihat sosok anak kecil yang tersenyum ke arahnya dengan hazel coklat yang berkilauan. Berbeda jauh dengan maniks-maniks ras asia seperti mereka ini.

Maniks yang sama seperti maniks yang tengah menatapnya kini.

"Pa.. Panglima?"

Kai menatapnya khawatir.

Namja tampan itu menyentuh pelipis kepalanya yang membekas sebuah luka Jahitan memanjang. Kira-kira 5 atau 6cm. Kai menyipitkan kedua matanya saat melihat luka aneh yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Panglima tampan itu mengerang pelan. Menahan rasa nyeri di kepalanya.

Kai menyentuh bekas luka itu dan mengelusnya. Membuat sang panglima berhenti mengerang dan beralih menatap sang gisaeng yang kini tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Jika memang tidak ingat, jangan memaksakan diri untuk mengingatnya, panglima" ucapnya, halus.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

A/N

Hey.. Thx buat review ff ini. Sebenarnya pengen buat Ff harem Kai. Tapi setuju gak sih kalo Kai di ff ini direbutin sama lebih dari dua seme? Setuju gak setuju gak? But, reviewnya dikit bgt*lol. Its ok lah.. Aku terima kalo emang begitu. Hehehe..

A : buat Versi Hunkai nya dong Joy

Me : ada yg setuju?

A: ini Mpreg?

Me: ini bukan mpreg ya.. Bukan..hehe..sorry klo kecewa

A: lanjutin ff lain dong

Me: kalo lagi mood ya.. Sibuk bgt akhir-akhir ini.

A: buatin satu chap wonkai, satu chap Hunkai

Me : siap bos..

A: Sehun suka gak sih sama nini?

Me : doi ngerasa tertarik kok sama nini. Btw di Chap ini udh sedikit terjawab ya kenapa sifatnya Hunnie appa berubah dingin dan careless sama kerajaan.

A: ada hubungan apa, antara Kai dan siwon?

Me : sesuatu yg disebut masa lalu*eaaaa hahaha.. Cuma ada sedikit tragedi yg ngebuat Siwon lupa sams kenangannya itu.

A: Joy, siwonnya ketuaan.

Me: gimana ya? Tapi aku suka tuh. Hahahay... Dibandingkan jadi member boyband Siwon lebih keliatan kayak eksekutif muda gitu. Atau tentara mungkin? Yah..aku lebih suka siwon pake seragam tentara masa*lol.

A: aku gak suka bla.. Bla.. Bla.. Dan bla..bla..

Me: stop it ya! Aku gak maksa kamu utk baca. You dont like it, you better out!

A: Buat ff pwp, joy?

Me: boleh.. Tapi kasih saran.. Tema Sex apa yang harus aku ambil*frontal mode on*

Please jangan tanya 'nini cewe apa cowo?' aku tegasin sekali lagi aku gak suka GS. Dan ff yg aku buat itu pasti Yaoi. Kalo ada yg gasuka, silahkan pergi! Jangan berasumsi Joy sombong, Joy begini atau begitu. Intinya jangan baper!

Lanjut? Review diatas 20*bercanda hehehe


	4. Chapter 4

Sang pangeran menatap nyalang ke arah ibunda Ratu. Membuat yeoja yang paling dihormati di Istana itu ketakutan bukan main melihat bagaimana dua mata elang itu menatapnya seolah ingin membunuh.

"Tak ada yang bisa menyentuh milikku" ia berkata, mencoba untuk menegaskan.

Beberapa dayang wanita menunduk. Tak berani menatap ke arah sang Pangeran yang tengah emosi.

"sekalipun itu ibuku sendiri"

Kai ikut menunduk. Memainkan jemari tangannya, pertanda jika ia tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal kecuali hanya menunduk dan mendengar Pangeran Sehun yang mengancam orang-orang yang menyakiti dirinya.

Kai bahkan hanya manut ketika pangeran menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk meninggalkan ruangan rekreasi. Namja itu menggenggam erat tangannya mengabaikan ringisan kecil dari bibir plum itu.

...

"Pangeran"

Kai mencoba untuk bicara. Sementara namja yang lebih muda 5 tahun darinya itu menoleh. Meski wajahnya masih kaku tanpa ekpresi, Kai yakin jika setidaknya saat ini pangeran Sehun sudah lebih baik dibandingkan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" sang Gisaeng lagi-lagi berkata, hanya untuk meyakinkan sang Pangeran jika ia tidak apa-apa.

"Apa yang yeoja itu katakan?"

Pangeran menatapnya tajam. Seolah memaksa sang Gisaeng untuk menjawab jujur.

Tapi Kai tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya tak mau Pangeran semakin membenci ibunya hanya karena membela dirinya yang bukan sosok penting dalam hidup calon Raja itu.

"Katakan" Pangeran mulai memaksa. Ia angkat dagu sang Gisaeng dan menatap maniks hazelnya begitu lembut dan menghipnotis.

"A..aku"

"Apa ia melukai dirimu?"

Kai menggeleng pelan.

Dia pikir Ibunda Ratu hanya mencoba menjadi sosok ibu yang baik untuk putranya. mengkhawatirkan kedekatan pangeran Dengan dirinya yang hanya seorang Gisaeng, bagi seorang Kai tentu saja itu hal yang wajar.

Tak ada satu pun orangtua yang menginginkan putranya melenceng jauh dari apa yang mereka harapkan. Kai seorang namja, meski ia memiliki paras yang cantik. Tubuhnya masih tubuh seorang namja, dan hubungan sesama jenis itu masih sangat tabu di kalangan kerajaan.

"Kai" Namja muda itu menyebut namanya dengan nada yang berat. "Aku tak ingin Boram melukai dirimu seujung kuku pun"

Memanggil ibunya dengan nama saja itu sangat kurang ajar. Apalagi keluar dari bibir seorang Pangeran seperti dirinya. Kai sama sekali tidak habis pikir mengapa pangeran Sehun tidak bisa bersikap sopan pada ayah maupun ibunya.

Jika memang tidak bisa di hadapan keduanya. Mengapa juga tidak bisa di hadapan umun? Bukankah itu hanya akan membuat orang-orang di luar sana berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai calon Raja mereka? Apa pendapat kerajaan tetangga nanti, jika tahu Pangeran Sehun anak yang kurang ajar pada orangtuanya.

"Ratu hanya mengingatkan saya untuk tidak membuat anda terpesona, Pangeran" ia berkata, jujur..Karena ia yakin Pangeran tidak menyukai jika ia berbohong.

Pangeran Sehun menutup kedua matanya. Memikirkan jika seorang pangeran yang jatuh akan pesona seorang gisaeng namja seperti Kai memang kesalahan terbesar yang pernah ada.

"Terpesona dan jatuh cinta itu berbeda" ujar sang pangeran.

"Berbeda?"

"Mungkin Boram takut jika aku jatuh cinta pada seorang namja seperti dirimu"

Kai menganggukan kepala. Mengamini perkataan Pangeran.

"Tapi Aku terpesona padamu" Pangeran berkata lagi. Jemarinya yang panjang dan kurus itu mengelus pipi mulus sang Gisaeng.

"Kau cantik, kau dewiku" bak seorang pujangga pangeran memuji.

Kai merasakan pipinya hangat. Dan ia harap tak ada rona merah di wajahnya saat ini.

"Semua pria pasti akan terjatuh pada pesonamu"

Pangeran mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang gisaeng. "Termasuk aku" bisiknya.

Fyuh... PANGERAN meniup wajah sang gisaeng. Membuat Gisaeng cantiknya itu menutup refleks kedua matanya. Meresapi rasa lembut dan hangat yang menjalari relung jiwanya.

.

.

.

.

"Noona"

Yeoja itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok jangkung seorang pemuda 19 tahun yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau masih di sini?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan. Rambut ikalnya tertiup semilir angin senja yang sejuk dan menenangkan.

"Aku membeli beberapa manisan untuk noona"

"Manisan?"

"Ya"

Sang yeoja terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. "Tapi aku tak punya kabar gembira untukmu hari ini"

"Oh.. Bukan.. Bukan Noona yang Akan memberiku kabar gembira"

Si pemuda jangkung merogoh kantung bajunya dan mengeluarkan kantung kecil berisi manisan yang hendak ia berikan untuk noona cantiknya itu.

"Aku yang akan memberikan kabar gembira untuk noona"

"Kau?"

'Pasti memang sangat menggembirakan' pikir sang yeoja.

Ia menerima sekantung manisan tersebut dan mengucapkan kata terimakasih. Kemudian membiarkan pemuda jangkung itu untuk menceritakan Kabar gembira yang ia dapatkan hari ini.

"Aku diterima di salah satu sekolah ternama di Kota"

Sang noona membulatkan kedua mata sempitnya dengan raut wajah tak terduga.

"Benarkah?"

Pemuda 19 tahun itu mengangguk pelan. Ia mengucapkan kata terimakasih pada noona cantiknya itu. Berkat bimbingan dan semangat dari noona-nya, Park Chanyeol tidak akan bisa seperti ini.

Chanyeol hendak berkata lagi. Namun harus teredam ketika seorang yeoja dewasa memanggil nama sang noona. Dan berkata jika Daeie noona-nya itu harus segera menemui pelanggannya di rumah-rumah bordil di pinggir pedesaan seperti ini.

"Chanyeol-ah" yeoja berusia 31 Tahun itu menyebut nama sang pemuda.

Dengan senyum yang begitu ramah dan telah menawan Chanyeol sejak usianya baru menginjak 10 tahunan.

"Belajar lebih giat lagi" sang noona mengingatkan.

"Dae, cepat!" yeoja cantik lainnya berkata. "Tuan Wu menunggumu dari tadi"

.

.

.

"Anda adalah adik yang sangat menyayangi kakaknya" Jongin berkomentar. Begitu kagum dengan lukisan pangeran Sehun mengenai sosok kakaknya.

Mulai dari masa kecil mereka. Sampai hari perjodohan Pangeran Luhan dengan seorang yeoja bernama Kim Minseok.

Pangeran Luhan sangat tampan. Dan Putri minseok begitu cantik dengan hanbok warna-warninya yang merekah seperti bunga di musim semi.

"dia satu-satunya orang di istana ini yang menganggap aku ada"

Untuk pertama kalinya sang Pangeran mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini. Dan Kai mungkin merasa tersanjung karena dialah satu-satunya orang yang tahu hal itu.

"Aku tahu itu pasti sangat berat" Kai mengusap bahu tegap sang pangeran, lalu berkata lagi, "Turut berduka cita, Pangeran"

Sang Pangeran menyentuh tangan sang Gisaeng. Mulutnya menggumamkan kata terimakasih atas kalimat bela sungkawa itu.

"Kai"

"Ya?"

Pangeran berdiri dari duduknya. Menyentuh bahu gisaeng itu dan membuatnya untuk duduk di kursi yang ia duduki beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kemudian namja itu bersimpuh di bawah sang GISAENG. Tangan kokohnya masih setia menggenggam tangan gisaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Tetaplah di sini" pinta sang Pangeran.

Namja tampan itu merebahkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Kai. Dan itu sontak saja membuat Kai sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah manja sang pangeran.

"Pangeran"

"Aku tahu mengapa Para namja selalu betah berada di sampingmu"

Tatapan keduanya bersiborok.

"Karena aku pun juga merasakannya"

.

.

.

.

"Jika dari awal kau tahu ini salah, mengapa kau malah melakukannya? Apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu"

Boram menatap suaminya dengan tatapan kesal. menuruti keinginan pangeran yang tidak masuk akal, sama saja akan menghancurkan masa depan sang Pangeran.

"Dia putraku" Hankyung berkata perlahan. "Aku pernah berjanji pada ibunya untuk menjaga Sehun saat ia masih bayi"

Boram mendengus kesal. Dengan memberikan seorang namja sebagai hadiah ulang tahun? Hankyung keterlaluan menurutnya. Sehun seorang namja, dan dia akan menjadi Raja 2 tahun ke depan.

"Apa kau pernah memikirkan masa depannya? Bagaimana ia menjadi seorang Raja jika ia jatuh hati pada seorang Namja? Apa kau paham maksudku?"

Ini keterlaluan bodohnya, pikir Boram. Suaminya yang biasanya bertingkah bijak terlihat seperti orang yang plin-plan. Dan tidak bisa diandalkan.

"Boram" sebut Hankyung. "Apa kau pernah memikirkannya selama ini jika aku tidak memilih Sehun sebagai putra mahkota?"

Boram terdiam, tidak bisa berkutik dengan pertanyaan sang suami. Selama ini ia mencoba menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Sehun meski nyatanya bukan dirinyalah yang telah melahirkan namja itu.

"Sehun orang cerdas, Boram" Hankyung berkata. "Dia terlahir dari yeoja yang cerdas"

"Dengan menjadikan seorang gisaeng selir nomor satunya?" yeoja itu menatapnya remeh. "Dia sama denganmu"

"Terlalu sama"

Hankyung sama sekali tidak suka jika Boram mulai merendahkan yeoja yang telah melahirkan Sehun, putranya.

"Jangan merendahkan yeoja itu, Boram!" ia berseru. "Meskipun dia seorang gisaeng, dia tidak pernah mematahkan janji setianya pada namja yang ia cintai"

Yeoja itu mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. "Kau mencoba mencari sosok yang sama dengan Ratu Qian?"

"Mengapa bukan aku? Aku istri sah mu setelah Qian"

"Mengapa kau mencintai Ratu Qian dan Gisaeng itu? Mengapa kau tidak bisa mencintai aku?"

Hankyung membawa yeoja itu ke dalam pelukannya. Rasanya memang tidak adil jika Hankyung hanya mencintai dua ibu dari kedua anak-anaknya. Dibandingkan sosok Ratu utama yang telah bersamanya sebelum ia menikahi kedua orang itu.

Boram tidak bisa memberikannya seorang anak. Tetapi Hankyung mencoba adil dengan memberikan tahta Ratu untuk yeoja itu.

Tahta yang bahkan tidak didapatkan mendiang Ratu Qian yang telah melahirkan Pangeran Luhan untuknya.

.

.

.

"Peluk aku!" pinta sang Pangeran. Terdengar sedikit manja dan membuat Kai ingin tertawa mendengarnya.

Tak pernah terpikirkan dalam benaknya jika orang yang terkesan kalem dan dingin itu bisa bertingkah manja.

Kai memeluk tubuh tegap itu mengusap punggung sang pangeran. Seperti ia sedang meninabobokan seorang bocah kecil berusia 5 tahunan.

"Ku rasa Boram mencariku saat ini" kata Pangeran. Ia sedikit memberikan jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar bersamaan dengan suara bibi Nayoung yang menyerukan nama Kai.

"Kita harus membukakan pintu, siapa tahu itu penting"

Pangeran menggeleng, ia malah semakin mendekap tubuh ramping itu begitu erat.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau orang lain mengganggu waktuku bersamamu"

"Tapi ini sudah seharian penuh Pangeran bersama saya"

"Apa kau tidak suka?"

Kai menggeleng pelan. "Bukan.. Bukan begitu, Pangeran"

"Aku khawatir jika ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan oleh ibunda Ratu"

Pangeran ingin menyahuti perkataan Kai. Namun suara ketukan pintu dan suara berat Panglima Choi terdengar di depan pintu.

'Sepertinya memang sangat penting' Kai berucap dalam hati.

Cklek..

"Kai-ssi"

Ucapan panglima tampan itu terpotong ketika melihat sosok lain yang membuka pintu.

"Ada perlu apa, paman?"

Siwon berdehem pelan. Ia mencoba mencari-cari alasan lain agar keponakannya itu tidak berpikir macam-macam mengenai dirinya.

"Anda tidak mengikuti pelatihan tadi siang"

"Ya"

Hanya Ya? Namun Siwon tidak keberatan. Karena memang niatnya bukan membicarakan ini. Melainkan menemui sang gisaeng untuk menikmati indahnya sinar rembulan malam ini.

Lelaki itu hendak berkata lagi. Namun pintu sudah tertutup dan meninggalkan sang Panglima yang masih mematung di sana.

Persaingan dua namja tampan baru saja dimulai...

.

.

.

"Jongdae-ya"

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih"

Yeoja bertubuh mungil itu merasakan bahu telanjangnya di kecup oleh Tuan Wu. Seorang saudagar Kaya yang selalu membeli waktunya dengan harga yang cukup tinggi.

Jongdae berbalik badan. Menatap namja tampan itu dengan mata kucingnya yang mampu menawan siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau selalu bersedia untuk menemani malamku tak peduli sesibuk apapun dirimu"

Ia terkekeh mendengarnya. Tak ada prioritas. Yang terpenting adalah ia dibayar, dan tentu saja itu cukup baginya.

"Jongdae-ya"

"Ada apa lagi, Tuan Wu?"

"Maukah kau ikut denganku? Ke Negeri Asalku kita Menikah di sana"

Ini pertanyaan yang tidak relevan menurut Jongdae. Hal yang tidak perlu ditanyakan pada seorang pekerja seks seperti dirinya. Karena Diusia 31 tahun saja, Jongdae sama sekali tidak merasa jika ia perlu memikirkan jadi apa dirinya di masa depan nanti.

Harapan untuk berkeluarga benar-benar sudah ia kubur sejak ia menginjakan kaki di rumah bordil ini.

"Tuan Wu Yifan" yeoja itu menyebut nama sang Tuan.

"Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini"

Jawabannya pasti tidak. Lekaki dua istri itu sangat tahu apa jawabannya.

"Junmyeon dan Yixing pasti akan senang melihat kedatanganmu"

'Bukan itu yang ku pikirkan, Tuan' batinnya berkata.

"Apa kau akan menunggu adikmu?" tanya Tuan Wu. Wajahnya mengeras meski nada bicaranya masih terkesan tenang.

Jongdae menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Lalu sampai kapan? Bagaimana jika ternyata adikmu tidak pernah selamat?"

"Apa maksud, Tuan?"

Yifan tahu jika ucapannya telah menyinggung yeoja itu. Tapi kenyataan yang sebenarnya memang pasti sangat buruk. Seorang anak kecil berusia 9 tahun pasti mustahil selamat dari kekejaman dunia.

"Jongdae"

Yeoja itu beranjak dari futon dan segera mengenakan yukata tipis miliknya. "Cukup! Aku tidak mau dengar apa-apa lagi" ia berkata, dan menegaskan.

.

.

.

.

"Hanya beberapa" Kai menjawab pertanyaan sang pangeran, seraya memasukan benih bunga ke lubang yang ia gali.

"Ku rasa bukan begitu" Sang Pangeran mengambil sekop kecil dan mulai menggali tanah untuk membuat lubang.

"Pangeran, tidak perlu melakukan ini"

Namja 20 tahunan itu mendongak. "Apa kau mencoba untuk mengatakan jika seorang pangeran tak pantas menggali lubang di atas tanah?"

"Bu.. Bukan begitu"

"Lalu?"

"Oh.. Kau takut bajuku kotor ya?"

Kai mengangguk malu-malu. Sang pangeran tertawa pelan. "Seharusnya aku yang mengkhawatirkan dirimu"

"Apa?"

"Tangan halusmu bisa kotor, Kai"

Keduanya pun tertawa geli. Pangeran Sehun yang iseng pun mencolek pipi berisi sang gisaeng hingga noda tanah menempel di sana.

"Yak, Pangeran"

"Hahahaha.."

Kai mengepalkan satu bulatan tanah dan melemparnya ke arah sang pangeran.

"Ck.. Rasakan ini" sang pangeran kembali mencolek pipi sang gisaeng dengan tanah.

.

.

"Aku merasakan perubahannya" Hankyung berkata pelan.

Di sampingnya, Panglima Choi hanya terus memperhatikan interaksi dua orang itu.

"putraku jauh lebih berwarna saat bersama Gisaeng itu"

Hankyung menoleh ke arah adik iparnya.

"Apa kau kecewa dengan pilihanku?"

"Untuk apa merasa kecewa?"

Sang Raja mengulum senyum tipis. "Aku melihat ketertarikan di matamu pada gisaeng itu"

"Dia cantik"

"Sangat"

Tapi Hankyung tahu jika Kai seorang namja. Dan namja tidak akan pernah bisa memberikan keturunan.

"Aku telah menghancurkan masa depan anak dan adik iparku sendiri"

"Maksud hyung?"

"Karena aku memberikan Dirimu hadiah satu malam Dengan namja itu kau jadi seperti ini" kata sang Raja. "Lalu ku berikan dia pada putraku seolah dirinya adalah barang. Dan putraku pun juga terpesona padanya. Ku pikir inilah karma untuk diriku"

Siwon tampak berpikir sejenak. "Karma?"

"Kau ingat Gisaeng itu?"

Gisaeng cantik yang pernah dinikahi oleh kakak iparnya. Ibu dari Pangeran Sehun.

"Ya, aku ingat"

"Bagaimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dia cantik, masih sangat cantik"

Siwon terkekeh melihat ekpresi sang kakak ipar. "Aku tahu alasan mengapa kau tidak memberikannya padaku,"

Hankyung memukul pelan bahu sang adik. "Dia ibu dari anakku"

"Bukan" Siwon menyahut. "Kau masih mencintainya lebih dari apapun. Jujur saja, Hyung" candanya.

Benar... Jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Hankyung masih sangat mencintai yeoja itu. Dan rasa cintanya sama sekali belum pudar meski 20 tahun telah berlalu.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

omake...

"Kau menolak ajakannya?"

Jongdae yang tengah menimba air di sumur menoleh.

Sosok cantik Nana menatapnya seolah memgatakan jika Jongdae terlalu bodoh umtuk menolak ajakan Wu Yifan untuk hidup bersama.

"Dia kaya, dia tampan, dan dia paling diinginkan untuk hidup bersama di masa depan"

Ya, Nana benar. YIFAN punya segala macam hal yang ia butuhkan untuk masa depannya nanti. Ia akan hidup bergelimang harta, menjadi istri ketiganya, dan memiliki anak yang lucu seperti harapannya saat masih kecil.

Nana bertanya apa kekurangan Tuan Wu yang membuat Jongdae menolaknya. Namun yeoja itu menggeleng dan berkata, "Sama sekali tidak ada yang kurang darinya"

Hal yang ada dipikiran Nana adalah Jongdae yang terlalu bodoh. Namun ia tidak mau menyalahkan teman baiknya itu. Mungkin jongdae punya alasan tersendiri dan tak ada yang bisa mengganggu gugat lagi.

"Kau ingin menunggu adikmu?"

"Ku pikir-"

"Jongdae kita pernah mencarinya untuk waktu yang lama"

Nana jadi kasihan dengannya. Jongdae adalah sosok kakak perempuan yang terlalu menyayangi adik laki-lakinya yang entah berada dimana saat ini.

"Harus sampai kapan? Usiamu sudah cukup untuk membina rumah tangga"

Jongdae melangkah mendekati Nana. Menyentuh bahu teman baiknya itu dan berkata. "Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku, Nana"

Yeoja yang akan dinikahi oleh seorang wirausaha itu mengulum senyum."Aku juga ingin melihatmu menikah dan hidup berumah tangga, Daeie"

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

A/n

hallo..hahahay...siapa yang masih setia membaca ff abal ini? Lagi semangat buat lanjut ff ini. jadi update nya bisa kilat dong ya.. Jadi ya aku harap sih kalian gak keberatan ya kalo FF ini di update kilat. btw jadi ada Kubu Hunkai sama Wonkai masa*peace..

sampe ada yg nge Line 'Kak ff yg TSOG dijadiin Wonkai aja' atau malah ada yg minta Hunkai Version-nya.

Kalo emang minta HK ver nya boleh aja sih. tapi siapa yg jadi Pangerannya-. -


End file.
